The Keeper of the Stars
by PropsCrewHead
Summary: Daughters. Stressful, yet wonderful; but when their entire world comes crashing down, is everything going to be okay?
1. Introduce the Corcorans

**A/N: Out with friends I got this inspiration. What if Santana and Quinn were big sisters and what if Rachel was the baby? How would everyone act with siblings? I threw in an OC because I thought she could bring some balance I guess to the family of drama queens and fiery tempers.**

Summary: Daughters. Stressful, yet wonderful; but when their entire world comes crashing down, is everything going to be okay?

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's!

* * *

><p>Shelby Corcoran groaned, <em>5:30 already<em>. She thought. Above her head, she heard the girls get ready for their first day of school Rachel wasn't going to be up until at least seven, but her teenagers had to look perfect.

Santana Mariana Corcoran was starting her senior and captain of the cheerios, one plus side to being captain was she got to boss her sister Quinn around all she wanted, but Quinn was her second in command and pretty much did everything together. She curled the ends of her hair and pulled them into a perfect pony tail.

Quinn Anna-Beth Corcoran had just finished her hair when she heard sobs coming from the room next to hers. _Uh oh. Katie's crying_. She thought. In her tank top and shorts that she slept in she went to see what was going on with Kaitlin.

In the middle of her little sister's hard wood floor, Kaitlin sat in a ball crying. The fourteen year old had anxieties about starting high school, especially since she had been chased from two other schools because of bullying. Kaitlin looked up when she heard someone walk in.

"Go away Quinn," the teenager said quietly. She was fat, and she knew it. She wasn't a size two like her sisters or mother she was in size 22 or 24 pants, and as much as she tried to not let it get her, she did and that's when the breakdowns happen. Shelby heard the crying down stairs and sighed sadly.

"Katie, it's a new year. You're going to be fine and think about this, you'll be at school with San and I. So come on, get up and I'll help you pick out an outfit, okay?" Quinn said walking over to her sister, Kaitlin's cheeks were tear stained and she noticed the girl's dark circles.

"You had the dream again, didn't you?" Santana asked standing in the doorway. It had been recurring since Kaitlin was five and it was hard for them to get through with it. Kaitlin looked up at her older sister's voice and Santana walked over, wrapping Kaitlin in a hug thanking her silently for still being in her pajamas.

Quinn walked over to the closet and grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, a loose fitting white shirt with clear patches and a blue tank top. She decided that Kaitlin should wear her knee high black boots with the fur on the top and also packed another pair of jeans and a just as cute shirt in her bag just in case Karofsky or someone slushied her.

"There boo boo, Quinn picked out an outfit. Now get ready and I will straighten your hair for you okay?" Santana said seeing Kaitlin smile at the use of her childhood nickname. Kaitlin was always called boo boo because that was all she would ever say. Boo boo. And it stuck. Shelby walked up stairs and saw the three girls huddled on the floor.

"Kaitlin, you okay?" their mother asked, she nodded tiredly and got up to grab her clothes, when she disappeared behind the bathroom door, Shelby looked at her two eldest girls.

"The dream?" Shelby questioned quietly. Before Santana could open her mouth Quinn answered.

"She's scared, Mom. Those kids tortured her to no end; and I tried to make sure she realized, she would be fine, but she isn't so sure. I packed an extra set of clothes just in case she needs them. Mom I'm worried about her, she's never had it this bad until the realization hit high school is here." Quinn replied quickly.

"I promised her we'd look out for her, but last night I got up to go use the restroom, and I heard her whimpering. They can't hurt her can they?" Santana asked. Shelby didn't have an answer. She thought Rachel would need the most attention which was true most of the time, but Kaitlin had a tough school year the year prior.

It was nothing new to Corcoran kids, a single mother with four girls, but Kaitlin almost lost it when she would walk down the hallways. For a while, everyone was scared to wake up in the morning in fear she would be gone or even worse, dead.

Kaitlin Rose Corcoran did her best to power getting caught up every once in a while; she was scared, everyone knew that. Was she going to be chased away again? Would she go back into her hole again and never come out?

Shelby kissed both of the girls and waited for Kaitlin to come out, Santana and Quinn went to put their uniforms on so they could help Kaitlin when she was done.

After fifteen minutes, Kaitlin finally emerged with fresh tears falling from her eyes. Shelby grabbed the brunette and held her close.

"Kaitlin, it'll be okay baby girl, I promise. I told the principal and the teachers if you need me at any time you were allowed to call, and Santana and Quinn are there." Shelby whispered quietly into her daughter's hair, Kaitlin sobbed louder. Then Quinn and Santana walked in noticing Kaitlin and just stood there watching their mother.

"Katie, c'mon. Will go finish your hair and you can wear my favorite perfume today, how about that?" Santana asked, Kaitlin reluctantly tore herself away from her mother and followed her sisters. Santana plugged in her straightener and sat her sister into her vanity seat; Quinn looked through her older sister's jewelry finding the earrings she was looking for.

They were imitation pearls, but they were perfect for Kaitlin. Santana ran the straightener over the younger girl's hair, gently and got the frizzy locks to smooth out perfectly straight. She took a clip, and pulled a section up a bit, making it half up half down.

By the time all three girls were done and ready for breakfast Rachel woke up, Kaitlin ran a comb through her sister's hair pulling it into a quick French braid before the young girl could get ready. Rachel pulled a short sleeved white shirt, pink jumped, white tights and black Mary Jane's. Her ears were decorated with gold stars and she was wearing a necklace her mother bought her.

All four of them went down the stairs to find their mom standing in the kitchen in a black pencil skirt and pumps, purple buttoned down blouse and her hair in loose waves.

Santana and Quinn grabbed an apple, Rachel her vegan cereal and almond milk, and Kaitlin downed a glass of orange juice and a bagel.

"So girls are we excited for our first day of school?" Shelby asked as she finished packing lunches. Rachel's contained mostly veggies and some fruit also a small vegan cupcake that the nine year old had talked Kaitlin into making with her.

Kaitlin's had her usual, a small salad, peanut butter and jelly sandwich, mandarin oranges, and a Gatorade. Santana and Quinn just had salads.

"No Ma, I'm thoroughly scared." Kaitlin said quietly grabbing her iPhone off the charger, followed by Quinn and Santana. Shelby lifted her daughter's chin to look at her.

"Kaitlin, sweetheart, I promise this year will be better. Just look at it with an open mind or Mama Corcoran will come down and kick some butt." Kaitlin smiled slightly, and walked over to her back pack, she had all her note books and various school materials. By now its seven thirty and the girls have to go to school. Santana and Quinn kissed Shelby and Rachel goodbye before rushing out the door waiting for Kaitlin.

Kaitlin hugged her mom tightly and felt the older woman kiss the top of her head before she turned to Rachel.

"Okay munchkin, I'm going to miss you. Love you." Kaitlin said kissing the top of her baby sister's head and left. Shelby watched the Santana pull out of the drive way in her Range Rover, she turned to Rachel.

"Okay Rach, go grab your bag, mommy's got to go to work." Shelby said grabbing her phone and car keys, Rachel ran off to return not even ten seconds later with a pink back pack over her shoulder.

She smiled and they walked out to the other Range Rover; Rachel was quietly humming "Don't Rain on my Parade." As the endured the longer drive to her elementary school, it was a magnet that specialized in music. All four of the girls attended the school. When they arrived Rachel said goodbye to her mother and walked into the school by herself.

About another fifteen minutes Shelby would arrive at Carmel and have to whip everyone into shape.

Lunch time arrived at McKinley and that stressed out Kaitlin beyond belief. She didn't want to go in there, she had made a few friends through her sisters Brittany, Tina, Finn and Puck, but this was the period her sisters were supposed to pretend she didn't exist right? Wrong.

The two upperclassmen grabbed their little sister and dragged her over to the table they were at with all the Cheerios everyone thought that they were going to prank the freshman, but the Cheerios knew who the young girl was.

"So, baby Q how do you like McKinley?" Brittany asked, she always swore that Kaitlin looked more like Quinn and Rachel looked more like Santana. So Kaitlin was baby Q and Rachel baby S.

"It's been okay, haven't really made many friends," the girl replied quietly, nearing a whisper, Santana grabbed her hand and squeezed it for assurance.

"You're okay, lil K." another cheerleader said; Kaitlin smiled slightly and started working on her oranges.

After lunch she said good bye to the Cheerios and walked to her locker, where she was met with a girl with long blonde hair, brown eyes and stood a little bit shorter than her.

"Hi, I'm Riley." she said happily, extending her hand towards Kaitlin, which she took cautiously.

"I'm Kaitlin, can I help you?"

"Oh, nothing really, why were you talking to Santana and Quinn Corcoran?" Kaitlin smiled but before she could reply, Santana and Quinn walked up to her.

"Hey Katie, Valley girl," Santana said looking at her younger sister and the girl.

"San, what do ya need?" she said annoyed looking at her older sister.

"Don't need to go all Brooklyn on me sis, Ma said you need to look at your phone." With that Santana and Quinn walked away and Riley just stared at Kaitlin.

"YOU ARE A CORCORAN!" the girl exclaimed. Everyone in the hallway looked at Kaitlin who blushed and ran into Mr. Shue's classroom.

He went through the list and paused when he got to Kaitlin's name.

"Kaitlin Corcoran?" he asked. Kaitlin raised her hand, everyone looked at her, and that was when it hit her everyone knew she was Santana and Quinn's sister.

After eight period Kaitlin was anxious to get home, she had made a few friends, Riley, some girl named Aniya, and Sydney.

When it came to after school, Kaitlin walked outside to find her mother's car out in the parent pick up area and before she could go a guy grabbed her. Kaitlin looked at him confused and then she recognized his facial structure and his eyes. It was her best friend from when she was younger, she pulled him into a hug before screaming.

"CHRIS! What the hell are you doing in Lima?"

Chris laughed at her and smiled, she sure had missed his a thousand watt smile.

"My parents moved here after Amy got a teaching job."

"So she's Ms. Capp?" Kaitlin inquired with a laugh.

"Yes ma'am." Kaitlin heard a horn honk in the distance and rolled her eyes.

"Gotta go, Mom is getting antsy." She smiled and gave him her cell number to text or call on and got into her mother's Range Rover.

"Hey mom!" the girl greeted giving her mom a kiss on the cheek. Shelby was puzzled, Kaitlin was never one to show much affection, only to Rachel honestly.

"Who are you and what have you done with Kaitlin?" Shelby joked, Kaitlin smiled and pulled out her phone when "Defying Gravity" sang out of it. She replied happily to the text and looked at her mom.

"Chris's family moved to Lima. Amy's teaching at the high school." Shelby smiled at her daughter, she had a crush. Chris and Kaitlin were best friends. They pulled away from the school and headed towards Rachel's school.

"So is he still cute?"

"Mom!" she whined.

"What?"

"Can we please not talk about this?" Shelby put her hands up in defeat briefly before turning back to the road. Kaitlin rolled her eyes and continued texting Chris.

They arrived at that elementary school, Kaitlin saw Rachel and got out, she was met with the nine year old flying at her.

"Katie, why do people have to be so mean?" she asked.

"What happened Rach?" Kaitlin said looking down at her sister. Rachel looked up, brown eyes filling with tears.

"I heard this girl talking about how you would be better off dead and so would I, because apparently we're too perfect. Katie, why did she say that?" Kaitlin crouched on the ground and looked at her sister's brown eyes.

"Rach, who said that? And it's because she doesn't like that our family. Which is stupid, because we are the best of course." she wiped away a few of Rachel's tears and looked at her baby sister.

"Some girl." Rachel looked over in the direction of a familiar face. Kaitlin looked over and tensed, it was the girl who tortured her in middle school. The girls walked over, and Kaitlin placed Rachel behind her.

"Katie, I can't see her!" Rachel protested, Kaitlin shot her a glare, and watched as the girls stood in front of her.

"Alexandra," the teenager said coldly, her blue eyes turning darker. Alexandra pulled her younger sister behind her like Kaitlin had done with Rachel.

"Kaitlin," she shot back, equally cold.

"What brings you around here?"

"Sophia. You?"

"Rachel. It seems our sisters aren't that fond of each other." Alexandra nodded, not breaking eye contact.

Rachel peaked around her sister and saw Sophia doing the same thing. Alexandra smiled wickedly at the nine year old.

"Looks like, she thinks she can protect herself. She can't."

"Honey, we're from the Bronx. You don't scare us."

"Oh really, is that why you left?" Kaitlin clenched her jaw. Rachel saw Sophia who looked kind of scared at her sister and Kaitlin and Rachel smiled slightly.

"Nope. Left on my own. Went to a different middle school, with more of an arts program."

"Here I was thinking it was because everyone knew your mother was a lesbian and you are a bastard child. But dammit." Kaitlin glared at her before replying.

"I had a father, don't you dare bring him up." Sophia and Rachel stepped out from behind their sisters.

"Get your tone deaf sister and leave!"

"Really? Calling my sister tone deaf? You and your sister can't even sing! And the only reason you get what you want is because you are a manipulative bitch."

Kaitlin made a mental note to talk to Rachel later, but was quite proud of the younger girl's word choice.

"Are you going to let Rachel talk to my sister like that?" Kaitlin was snapped out of her thoughts a took a step towards Alexandra.

"I don't care how my sister talks to your sister. She's going to turn out just like you. A money seeking whore, who only feels goods about herself when she's picking on somebody."

"Well, let's see about that when Sophia is a Broadway star." Kaitlin felt Rachel tense up. Kaitlin took a step towards Alexandra again, them about their nine year old sisters apart.

"Shut. Up. My sister can sing and is going to be on Broadway. Wanna know why? Because you and your sister can't sing. Why did I always get solos? I have the voice for it. So back off. Go. Get to steppin'."

Alexandra just smiled and went to walk away when she saw her mom walking towards, she stopped suddenly.

Kaitlin froze when she heard the familiar sound of high heels. Rachel looked back and saw her mother, before she went wide eyed, and turned into her older sister.

"Oh, shit." Kaitlin muttered. Shelby walked up beside her daughters and watched Alexandra and Sophia's mother do the same.

Erica, Alexandra and Sophia's mother, was short, long brown hair, brown eyes and she looked at the four time national show choir champion up and down. It was two generations of Corcoran's and Gomez's feuds. Every one had a reputation to uphold. In the end, Shelby had won, she had gotten the guy, the job, the perfect family. Or what Erica thought.

"Shelby," Erica greeted first, coldly. Shelby grabbed both of the girls and pulled them to her sides.

"Erica," Shelby replied back, she watched as Erica inspected the girls, before she smirked at the sight of Kaitlin. She felt Kaitlin tense again.

"Looks like my daughter was right, you really do let your kids eat fast food. If James was still around do you think he would still be with you if your child looked like?" She pointed at Kaitlin up and down and Kaitlin clenched her jaw.

Shelby glared.

"They are my kids. Leave them alone. If you have something against me, great. I don't care. But leave them out of it."

Erica laughed evilly, and Alexandra and Sophia glared at them.

"Has Shelby Corcoran gone soft? Wow." Shelby watched Kaitlin's eyes get darker blue then prior.

Kaitlin stepped in front of her mother and sister.

"That's it, you stuck up, snobby ass bitch. Shut the fuck up. Quit having some grudge against my mom. Just leave us the hell alone, get your daughters out of here and leave. Now." Kaitlin's eyes didn't leave the shorter woman's. Erica went to say something but Shelby stopped her by grabbing Kaitlin and pulling the blue eyed girl to her side.

Erica and her girls walked away and after they got far enough down, Shelby started laughing.

"Wow. Kaitlin. I don't condone swearing, but you got Erica Gomez to shut up. I never thought I'd see the day." Kaitlin smiled and helped Rachel into the car and noticed Erica screaming at her daughters. She got into the front seat next to her mother.

Shelby pulled away and heard Rachel singing to herself in the backseat. Kaitlin turned up the radio when a song by her favorite artist came on.

_"My cousin's gettin' married at the Methodist church_  
><em>That's why I stayed home from work<em>  
><em>I'm supposed to hold the flowers<em>  
><em>When the new bride kisses the groom<em>  
><em>That's what I'm supposed to do<em>  
><em>So what are we doin' with the windows rolled down<em>  
><em>Twenty five passionate miles from town<em>  
><em>Oh I love her like a sister baby but to tell you the truth<em>  
><em>I'd rather ride around with you<em>  
><em>The guy she's gonna marry's got money to burn<em>  
><em>His daddy's a partner in some big law firm<em>  
><em>Yeah that's how they're goin'<em>  
><em>To Hawaii on their honeymoon<em>  
><em>First class to Honolulu<em>  
><em>She's never even set foot on a jet<em>  
><em>I'm a little bit jealous I confess<em>  
><em>I'd like to fly to Hawaii<em>  
><em>But honey if I had to choose<em>  
><em>Oh I'd rather ride around with you<em>  
><em>I don't care where this road goes<em>  
><em>No I don't wanna turn around<em>  
><em>Let go of the wheel feel the wind blow<em>  
><em>Don't even think about slowin' down<em>  
><em>They're tyin' tin cans to the back of the car<em>  
><em>Wonderin' where in the world we are<em>  
><em>The preacher's done prayin'<em>  
><em>And the couple's sayin' I do<em>  
><em>That could be me and you<em>  
><em>There's way too many decisions to make<em>  
><em>The length of the dress<em>  
><em>The layers on the cake<em>  
><em>Oh one of these days I might get married too<em>  
><em>But I'd rather ride around with you."<em> Kaitlin sang happily, yes she idolized Reba McEntire among others and even saw her in "Annie Get Your Gun" in New York.

Rachel laughed at her sister's performance when they arrived home, Shelby said goodbye and went back to Carmel for the first Glee club meeting of the year for VA for freshman.

"Katie," Rachel said coming upstairs to her sister's bedroom, where she found Kaitlin passed out on her bed, apparently she had a rough day, more than she was letting on. Rachel walked over and saw her sister's cheeks stained with tears. She climbed up and curled into her sister's sleeping form, soon falling asleep herself.

Ever since Rachel was a baby, she always was drawn to Kaitlin, they were best friends but five years apart. Quinn and Santana were the same way. But all four of them were sisters, and acted like it, fighting, making up, and just being with each other.

When Shelby got home, it was oddly quiet. Usually Rachel and Kaitlin were watching TV or something, but then Santana and Quinn pulled into the drive way and noticed the same thing.

"Ma, where's boo boo and diva?" Santana inquired flipping over onto the couch landing on the remote and the six o'clock news was blaring on the TV.

"First, Santana Mariana Corcoran, do not do that on my couch, I would like to keep it. Second, I don't know, and third turn the damn TV down." Santana nodded and complied while Shelby and Quinn went upstairs, they heard familiar snoring and looked into Kaitlin's room. They saw Rachel sprawled across her older sister, clutching her teddy bear named Horace. After Horace Vandergilder in Hello Dolly. Which was Kaitlin's favorite musical.

Quinn climbed in next to Rachel, and felt the girl spread out a little more, and then she saw Santana who took the strip of bed next to Kaitlin.

"Really? No room for mom?" Shelby joked quietly, Santana shot her mom a death glare when she saw Kaitlin stir, sure it was inappropriate, but Kaitlin hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. She slowly walked out of the room and went to start on dinner.

Once dinner was finished, she walked back upstairs, and saw now all four of the girls asleep, something they were extremely good at, falling asleep. She woke Quinn and Santana gently, and then it was the task of Rachel and Kaitlin.

The three of them carefully pulled the nine year old from her sister, who awoke with not an issue. But it was Kaitlin that presented the most trouble, after slapping Santana a couple of times, she finally got up and went down stairs. Rachel took her Vegan lasagna and the others had three cheese lasagna. After dinner they cleaned up and went to get ready for bed.

Kaitlin climbed into bed listening to Brantley Gilbert, and soon fell asleep. Shelby had kissed all three of the girls, before she got to Kaitlin's room, where she saw the brunette tucked into her bed soundly. She saw Kaitlin's face turn into a weird expression while she was dreaming.

"Oh, baby girl, what is going on in that pretty head of yours? You were never good at hiding your feelings in your sleep." Shelby whispered kissing the girl's forehead. She left the room and went to sleep herself, but at two a.m. all of the girls got a rude awakening.

"NO! DON'T HURT HER!...PLEASE!" Kaitlin screamed out in her sleep, Shelby ran upstairs and found the teenager covered in sweat. The dream came back. It was a dream that had haunted the young girl from when she was five.

Santana and Quinn rushed in a gently coaxed the girl awake, whose body was now shaking with sobs.

"It-it was d-dif-ferent this ti-time. It wasn't just da-daddy, it was ev-every-everyone." Kaitlin managed out. Everyone turned when they heard someone by behind them, a sleepy Rachel walked over to her older sister curled up next to her.

"So since everyone has school tomorrow, let's just go down stairs and sleep in my bed. That means everyone." Shelby pinched the bridge of her nose and turn to go down stairs, Rachel and Quinn followed but Kaitlin and Santana stayed behind for a bit.

"Katie what happened?" her oldest sister asked her. Kaitlin tried to shake the memory, but it was too hard.

It all started when she was five, it was September in New York and her mom had the day off, so did their dad, everything was going as planned.

* * *

><p><em>Kaitlin Rose Corcoran ran into her parents bedroom to find her mother laying in bed with her nine month old baby sister, and the news on. A horrible car accident in an intersection left two people dead and Kaitlin was curious as to where her dad was.<em>

_"Mommy, where is daddy?" Shelby sighed and looked down at her, she felt the tears come on again and motioned for the girl to come up on the bed, the five year old struggled to climb on top of the large bed, but when she did, she curled next to her mother and baby sister watching the news with her._

_"Mommy, seriously, where is daddy?"_

_"Katie, please just wait until your sisters are up, okay?" Kaitlin nodded and curled into her mother watching Rachel play with her fist. Santana and Quinn soon came in after that, and sat on their parents bed looking at their mother curiously._

_Her eight year old, seven year old, and five year old all sat crossed legged and waited to hear what their mother had to say._

_"Girls, daddy was on his way to go get coffee and breakfast for us, when his town car was hit by a delivery truck." she stated sadly. "And, I'm afraid daddy didn't make it." Shelby looked at her girls, and Kaitlin looked at her confused while Santana broke down into tears as well as Quinn._

_"Mommy, what do you mean?"_

_"It's means daddy is dead Katie!" Santana snapped, Kaitlin looked horrified at her older sister and ran away crying. She hadn't intended to be so mean to her little sister, but it just came out. Shelby picked up Rachel and had her two oldest girls follow her, Kaitlin was sat in her dad's favorite chair crying._

* * *

><p>From that moment Kaitlin Rose Corcoran changed, memories of her father faded to grey, and she had a nightmare for a long time, about her dad's car accident. And if the man who had killed her father had come after her.<p>

Kaitlin shook her head, not wanting to talk about it. It was always the same, one time she was playing in her room, and then he comes after her, beating her and killing her, and she always woke up before her mother could scream about finding her murdered.

It always came when she was nervous or had a bad time, and by now, Santana and Quinn were used to hearing Kaitlin scream in her sleep, Rachel however wasn't.

Santana grabbed her younger sister's hand and led them down the stairs, to find their mother, Rachel, and Quinn quietly talking, Kaitlin curled up next her mother, Rachel curled up next to her and Quinn took her mother's left and Santana beside her.

Shelby smiled when she heard the girls soft snores, she sighed deeply and fell asleep soon herself.

For now, they were okay, Kaitlin was alive, and nothing in the world could bring them down, or could it?

* * *

><p>AN: What do y'all think? I've been working on this forever it seems like, anyhoo, review story alert, etc! Thanks guys!

~SJ


	2. Lazy Day

**A/N: Hey everyone! Second chapter finally! After receiving a few reviews about more Rachel/Shelby interaction, I took that into consideration, but also just let everyone know when you introduce an OC you kind of have to introduce them to everyone, so that's why really the first chapter wasn't Shelby/Rachel heavy, fear not readers, I give you a Rachel/Shelby chapter I'm actually quite proud of. I've been working on third chapter, and I'm very excited about that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't anything except Kaitlin, and any other OC's. I'm just borrowing the Glee peeps! :)**

* * *

><p>It was Saturday, and in the Corcoran household, it wasn't quiet traditionally, but today it was; Santana, Quinn, and Kaitlin were over at friend's houses and would not be back until that evening, so that left Rachel and her mother alone for a good portion of the day. At the crack of dawn, the nine year old awoke, and bolted down stairs and into her mother's room. Shelby was met with a flying mass of brown waves that were messy from sleep as the child pounced on the bed.<p>

"Oomph." Shelby mumbled, Rachel sat on her mother's stomach, looking at the older brunette woman.

"Morning mommy! Come on, get up! No time to waste, seeing as my elder siblings are not here for a while." Rachel said, brown eyes glistening from the cold grayish blue light filtering in through the sheer curtains.

"Rachel," she said, cracking one eye open and looking at the alarm clock, 6:30 it read, bright numbers glaring back at her. "Sweetheart, it is six thirty, please go back to bed, and then we will get started for the day okay?"

"But mom-" Rachel started to protest, she felt Shelby lightly tug on her arm, and soon fell onto the bed and crawled up to the pillow that did not hold her mother's head, and snuggled further into the huge bed and her mother's warmth.

A mere three hours later, and Rachel awoke again and ready to start for the day again, Shelby finally gave in and decided to get up, Rachel ran upstairs to her room, while her mother began on breakfast and getting her morning coffee. Finally her mother yelled up the stairs for breakfast, and she ran back down them and into the kitchen. On the island sat a bowl of cereal with almond milk, an apple with peanut butter and a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks mom!" she said with a mouth full of cereal, Shelby rolled her eyes and took a bite of her toast. They ate in a comfortable silence, after Rachel was finished she walked into the family room, leaving her mother with the dishes, once Shelby finished she walked into the family room finding Rachel watching some Saturday morning cartoon and a stack of DVD's on the coffee table.

Funny Girl was of course at the top of the stack, then Lion King, followed by Cinderella, and Hello Dolly at the bottom. She smiled slightly at the selection and snuck up behind the couch and begin tickling the nine year old who screamed before it turned into a fit of laughter.

"Mom...please...stop!" she gasped, laughter filled the pale gray room.

"What do you say, Rachel?"

"UNCLE!" the little girl cried, and Shelby immediately stopped and took a spot on the couch. Rachel slowly recovered and wiped the water from her eyes and got up to put Funny Girl in the DVD player, once that was done she handed her mother the DVD remote and snuggled into her mother's side to watch the movie.

They were about half way through Lion King, when the phone rang, and relucantly reluctantly Rachel untangled herself from her mother and Shelby got up to the answer the phone.

"Hello...Hey mom...no I was just watching a movie with Rach...No, they are not here...Why?...Because it's the weekend and since school has started they deserved it...No mother...Yes, okay...I don't know if I'm coming home for Thanksgiving...I have four kids! It takes a lot to get anywhere, let alone pack up and drive up there for Thanksgiving...Okay, mom I'll keep that in mind. Give Annie and Bryan my love...Bye, love you too." Rachel looked at her mother quizzically.

"Grandma wanted to know how you four were, and if we were coming to Thanksgiving this year, apparently Aunt Annie and Uncle Bryan want to see you. So when your sisters get home, we will have to talk about okay?" Rachel nodded and turned the movie back on, and felt Shelby sit down on the couch, Rachel scooted and again snuggled into her mother's side.

It was nice, no Santana and Quinn fighting, or Kaitlin's flare of dramatics when something does not go her way. Just simple quiet and peacefulness with the only sound being the TV. No arguments, and heated discussion, and the yelling of swear words towards the other person. Calm, quiet, and chaos free. Something Shelby had begin begun to forget since the girls were born. Especially after Rachel had arrived, and sent Santana over the edge.

For five years, their home had been baby free, and then all of a sudden, the result of two bottles of red wine and grandparents watching children, nine months later she arrived. It had been awhile since they had been around a baby, but it was Kaitlin who was the easiest to adjust, and Santana the hardest. After their father had died, it was even worse; Santana only would scream at everyone and started acting out in school, she felt she had to be the protector. Which she was, anyone messed with her family, they were goners.

Towards the end of Lion King, Shelby felt Rachel become heavy and her breathing was slow and gentle; she looked down and found the nine year old was asleep. Carefully, she picked up the girl and felt Rachel wrap her arms subconsciously around her mother's neck and Shelby carried her upstairs and placed her in her room. Placing a kiss on her forehead, she placed the teddy bear named Horace in the young girl's arms, and shut the door leaving a crack and went down stairs.

Grabbing the stack of English themes her honors freshman classes, she began grading them at the dining room, at around two, Rachel came down the stairs dragging Horace on the stairs and took a seat next to her mother. She just sat there, watching her mom grade papers and waited for her mother to notice her.

"Rachel, I know you're there, but sweetie, I really need to get these papers done." Rachel sighed dramatically and walked into the family room, Shelby heard the faint sounds of Spongebob and shook her head. Once she finished, she walked in and found Rachel hanging upside on the couch still watching Spongebob.

"Rach, all the blood is going to rush to your head," Rachel smiled and sat up, holding her head for a second, looking at her mom.

"Why can't we have days like this more often? No older sisters who annoy everyone and just you and I?"

"Because I have three teenagers. It isn't that easy to get them out of the house and make them stay out, sooner or later they will be back home." Rachel nodded in agreement and turned back to the TV.

"God, you are so like your sisters, come on Rach, go upstairs and get ready, we're going out." Shelby said turning off the TV, Rachel looked at with a murderous glare before going upstairs to get ready.

She came down dressed in a pair of jeans and a pink baby doll top with the black Mary Jane's and had her mother tie the back of the shirt. Shelby was dressed in a pair of jeans, black flats, a white lace tank top, and a black cardigan.

"Where are we going Mom?" Rachel asked as they walked out the door, Shelby made sure she had her phone with her just in case the girls called.

"The mall, where else? Kaitlin said the last time you were there, you saw a dress you wanted at Justice, so I was thinking about maybe picking that up." The girl beamed and climbed in, Shelby turned on the car and the radio, slowly pulling out the drive, she heard Rachel humming to herself some song that was on the radio. She shook her head and smiled, driving in the direction of the mall.

Pulling into a parking spot, she saw a familiar girl, with a group of friends. Long brown waves, and a tall boy had his arm wrapped around her shoulders pulling her to his side. It was Kaitlin, Chris, and Sydney, with a few people she did not recognize. Rachel saw Kaitlin and jumped out of the car before Shelby could say something, the little girl met up with her sister and attacked her waist.

"Rach! What are you doing here?" Kaitlin asked, shocked to see her. She wrapped her arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Mom says were going shopping, but I saw you and I had to come see you, mom's probably worried, and whatever. Anyways, sorry for interrupting, bye Katie!" The girl ran back to her mother, and Shelby smiled at her teenager before walking in and Kaitlin put her head in Chris's chest and they walked in as well. Rachel took her mother's hand as they walked through, stopping by the jewelery displays, looking at the sparkly gems and rings that were there.

Shelby's hand touched the necklace she was wearing briefly when she walked past passed the birthstones. It was gold, simple chain, but the pendant was the big part. It was something the girls father had gotten her, the Valentine's Day after Rachel arrived. It had four round cut stones, one Garnet, one Diamond, one Citrine, and one blue Topaz.

"Mom, come on!" Rachel said, pulling her mother's hand away from the display case. Shelby smiled at her youngest and followed the young girl into the store (erase comma) it was littered in pinks and pastels, bright fun colors and of course girls. She saw Rachel walk over to a rack where the dress was held and picked it up, it was a sleeveless dress with gold animal print and embellishments, it's neckline was a shallow v, and had various ties and ruffles.

"Is that the dress?" she nodded at her mother, and Shelby picked up a white cropped cardigan, and placed it over top of the hanger.

"What do you think Rach?"

"I like it. Can we go look at some other things, too?" Shelby nodded and walked around the store, carrying the outfit of Rachel's, and Rachel followed right behind. Over in the active wear section, Rachel picked up a pair of pants, they were pink and black checkered, with a soccer ball on the right hip with the words Junior Varsity around it in silver glitter. The waist band was like the top of boxers, and they were loose at the legs.

They finished in the store and then continued walking around the mall, stopping to window shop and possibly go in a few stores as they continued. After about an hour both of them decided it would be best if they went home, walking through the food court they saw Kaitlin, Chris, Sydney and the same group of friends, and newly joined by the two oldest Corcoran girls and some of the McKinley high upperclassman. Shelby smiled at them as they walked by and Rachel reluctantly stayed with mom, resiting resisting the urge to go see her older sisters.

Once in the car, Rachel started to go through the bag that held four things, the dress and cardigan, and the pants with a matching hoodie that Rachel would most definitely use for days after dance in the winter. Shelby drove away and started towards the house, when they arrived at home Rachel climbed out of the car and waited for her to open the door impatiently, stomping her foot.

"Okay, little diva, enough." Shelby said, her voice firm, but not scolding. Rachel stopped and waited for her mother to open the door. Once the door was open, Rachel walked down the hallway to the right of the foyer and down to the basement; it was a room with wall to wall hardwood floors, and held a piano with sheet music. She walked over to the piano and noticed Kaitlin had been playing before she left the night prior.

Dream by Priscilla Ahn sat on the piano, with notes and other markings. Rachel pulled the lid up and began playing the notes; it was a gorgeous song. Very nostalgic; it was about going to a new place in life and she understood why Kaitlin had been playing it.. She moved the music, and noticed another sheet music for the song Keep Breathing by Ingrid Michaelson. Both songs Rachel liked immensely. She played for a while, singing to a few of them before she wanted to practice some of her ballet moves. In a closet there was a pink leotard and tutu as well as her ballet shoes, she changed and placed her hair up in a bun, something she had to learn when they were running around.

She stretched and began, she was halfway through the routine they had started on Thursday, at about six she heard footsteps above her and decided to change back into her regular clothes, she removed her hair from the bun and went upstairs. On the couch, the back facing her Kaitlin sat with Santana and Quinn was sprawled out in the chair; she debated whether or not to let her siblings know she was there, when Quinn looked over, she motioned for her to be quiet and flipped over the back of the couch, her head landing in Kaitlin's lap and her feet landing in Santana's.

"RACHEL!" both teenagers screamed, Rachel burst into a hysterical fits of laughter.

Shelby walked into the living room to find Santana and Kaitlin now laughing and tickling Rachel.

"Okay girls, dinner. And you miss Rachel Barbra Corcoran, know better than to flip over my couch." Santana and Kaitlin both struggled not to laugh while Quinn could not help but start laughing, falling on the floor, hitting her head but not caring, she continued laughing.

"Q, you okay?" Kaitlin asked, she began laughing and felt Rachel's elbow into her side.

"OW! Bony! Quit that!" she snapped at the youngest brunette. Rachel smiled and felt Kaitlin begin to tickle her.

"Rachel, Kaitlin knock it off! And what do you four want for dinner."

"Breadstix!" Santana answered before her siblings had time to process the information. All three of them groaned.

"San, that's all you want!" Kaitlin snapped; Santana raised an eyebrow at her younger sister.

"Who do you think you're talking to?"

"You!"

"Oh, really? Because I know you know better then that."

"Uh huh, and who has to cover for your ass every time you sneak out for Brittany!"

"That's it," Santana lunged after her, luckily Rachel had gotten and was now standing by her mom, watching the scene unfold in front of them. The two of them rolled onto the floor and Santana pinned Kaitlin to the ground.

"SANTANA! GET YOUR BONY CHEERLEADING ASS OF ME! BEFORE MY KNEE MEETS YOUR VERY IMPORTANT LADY PARTS!" Kaitlin thrashed around and Santana laughed evilly, before she felt Kaitlin's knee meet the very important lady parts she was talking about.

Santana fell to her side and groaned from the pain. Sure she wasn't a guy, but she had to admit Kaitlin had aim.

"Kaitlin," she growled. "You better sleep with one eye open. Because I will make sure to come in and kick your ass so hard your grand-" Shelby cut her off.

"Santana, Kailin, enough. But Kaitlin is right Santana, you always suggest Breadstix. I was thinking maybe Jimmy John's or something that I can just go grab and bring home."

"Oooh Jimmy John's sounds good." Quinn said licking her lips, Kaitlin nodded agreement and Rachel did as well.

"Okay, fine. Jimmy John's. But Rach has to go with you." Santana said getting and brushing off her jeans.

"One question San, how many effing pairs of Hollister jeans do you own?" Kaitlin asked lifting herself up and plopping down on the couch with a triumphant smirk.

"A lot. One question Katie, how many effing pairs of Converse do you own?" Santana mocked, HBIC smile on her face when she sat down on the edge of the couch.

"Enough." their mother said. "What do you three want?"

"BLT! Extra bacon!" Quinn said.

"Beach club no mayo, no tomato. On the seven grain bread please and thank you."

"San?"

"Billy club! Thanks mom, bye now!" Santana said pushing her mother and baby sister out the door and flopping back onto the couch.

"Mom's going to kill y-" Kaitlin started before a ring erupted in the room. She smirked and put it on speaker.

"SANTANA MARIANA CORCORAN! Do that to my couch again and so help me god I don't beat your butt."

'How did she do that?' Santana mouthed at her sisters, they both shrugged.

"Yes ma'am. Now, go get me dinner. Thanks, bye!" Kaitlin hit the end button before her mother could reply.

Meanwhile on the way to Jimmy John's, Shelby was white knuckling the steering wheel and Rachel was in the backseat playing on her DS every once in a while looking up and finding her mom squeeze the steering wheel harder.

"Rachel," her mother said. The tiny brunette looked up and tried to see her mother's facial expression. "Why is it your sisters can be so infuriating and disobey my rules and you don't?"

"Mom, there was a time Santana didn't slam a kid's head into a desk or Quinn stomping on Billy Erickson's foot, or even the classic Kaitlin breaking the bow on top of the first violin's head, because she was too cocky for Katie's liking. So I, the youngest child have learned from the violence and other things my older sisters have done. It's a part of the sister code." she stated simply.

"At least I know you won't give me a heart attack." Shelby murmured and pulled into the Jimmy John's. The drive home was silent, Rachel was engrossed in her game, and Shelby was thinking of ways to break it to her daughters they were going to their grandmother's house for Thanksgiving. That was their punishment, no big trip to New York this year, a trip to the country and no one  
>around for miles.<p>

Of course, she was sure Rachel wouldn't mine as she loved going to her grandmother's house, but it was the teenagers they had to worry about. Santana hated it, Quinn civilly went through it, and Kaitlin loathed it.

"Hey Rach, we're going to your grandparents house of the Thanksgiving this year, don't tell your sisters, until I do okay?" Shelby said quietly when they got home with dinner, she helped the tiny girl out of the Range Rover and into the house. Carrying the sodas she was greeted with a bunch of grabbing. Around the dining room table, the girls grabbed their food and began eating.

"Hey girls, I have something to tell you," Shelby said. Santana, Quinn, and Kaitlin looked at each other confused when Rachel started giggling.

"Mom, please tell me you aren't dating someone or even worse you've decided to adopt a baby boy because we need testosterone in this house." Kaitlin said with a mouthful of her sandwich.

"First Kaitlin Rose, chew and swallow, and no. We're going to your grandmother's house for Thanksgiving this year!" Kaitlin looked wide eyed and began choking on her sandwich, Quinn patted her back gently and the girl took a huge drink of her soda.

"Mom! Can't we just go to New York like we do every year?"

"Abuela es loca! No me gusta!"

"Mother I'm pretty sure after the last time, I won't be able to act civil." Was all announced at the same time, Rachel looked at her mother who was rubbing her temples.

"Santana, how many times did I tell you about not yelling in Spanish? Because I remember the last time, I said I'd tan your hyde. Yes ma'am I just said that. Kaitlin, New York will have to wait until Christmas or Spring Break, Quinn I'm fairly certain it'll be better since you three have grown up and Rebecca has grown up too."

The three teenagers snapped their heads towards their baby sister.

"Rachel you didn't warn us?"

"Nope. Mom told me not to. It's more fun watching you three squirm and freak out, then warning you." Santana glared at her, Quinn rolled her eyes, and Kaitlin opened her mouth to protest but was stopped by her mother's warning look.

"Fine, I'll just be miserable this year. No big city lights, I'm sure I'll die from boredom because the Colonel and grandma are just that evil." Shelby rolled her eyes at the girl's dramatics. Yep, it was classic Kaitlin.

"Kaitlin, it'll be fine. I'm sure. And besides, you'll get to see your aunt and uncle."

"Mom," the teens whined. They finished their dinner and settled in the family room watching a movie while Shelby cleaned up. At around ten she came in and found Santana sprawled across the love seat with her feet dangling off looking at the TV screen, Kaitlin was on the couch upside down looking at the same image as Santana. Quinn was sunk down in the overstuffed chair with her chin  
>pressed to her sternum, and Rachel was curled up in a bawl beside Kaitlin's feet on the couch. It was an image for the books, Shelby quietly grabbed her camera and took a few photos before the girls noticed she was there.<p>

"Mom! Really, pictures!" Kaitlin protested. She fell on to floor after struggling to get up and Santana burst in to a hysterical fit of laughter.

"Fuck you San!"

"Kaitlin Rose Corcoran, kitchen now!" her mother scolded, and Kaitlin complied, once inside she opened her mouth and mom put the bar of soap that was specified for swearing into her mouth. After a minute Shelby took the bar out and handed a bottle of water to help Kaitlin rinse her mouth out.

"What do you say?" Shelby asked putting the bar back. Kaitlin resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"I'm sorry for swearing and I won't do it again." she said robotically and went back to join her sisters. Santana smiled sweetly at her younger sister and Kaitlin gave her a murderous glare; flipping her off when she sure her mom couldn't see her.

Rachel yawned and cuddled further into the couch. Shelby came back into the room and turned the TV off to much protest from the oldest three patrons.

"Alright girls, I let you four stay up too late. It's time for bed, c'mon." she instructed and the girls sighed in frustration, but got up. Kaitlin picked up Rachel and carried her up stairs, helped the nine year old into a night gown and tucked her in. Knowing she wouldn't go to sleep until Shelby came in and said goodnight. Kaitlin changed into a pair of sweats and a tank top before curling up in bed, texting Chris good night and soon falling asleep.

Shelby first checked on Rachel, who was struggling to keep her eyes open; she smiled slightly and walked over to the bed.

"Good night baby girl, sweet dreams, I love you," she said quietly pressing a kiss to her forehead, she was at the door when she heard the small reply of "I love you too, mommy. Good night."

Next it was Kaitlin who had fallen asleep with her phone clutched in her well manicured hand. Shelby gently plucked the device from it and placed on the nightstand, before kissing the girl on the forehead.

After making sure Santana and Quinn were both asleep, she went down stairs and determined it was a glass of wine kind of night. She grabbed the glass and the bottle of red wine she hid behind the plates and poured a glass before sitting to read her book. At around midnight she decided to give up and go to bed, checking to make sure doors and windows were lock, and the girls were all still asleep, she climbed into bed and fell asleep quickly.

Four girls was a lot of work, but she enjoyed it. Watching them grow up and be themselves, it was good. Santana was the outspoken, protective older sister, Quinn was quiet, but not shy about anything, the fun one as Kaitlin had always put it, Kaitlin was the careful, talkative, and had a major mothering protective instinct. Then you get to Rachel, the dramatic, quiet, musically inclined sister who always rambles, but no one says a word about it unless it gets annoying. They were different but they had similar qualities.

Santana took more after Shelby's side, dark hair, dark eyes; Quinn looked almost identical to her father, Kaitlin was a good mix of both, and then Rachel, the almost exact replica of Shelby, but with her father's bright eyes. When they were younger, Shelby always got asked if she was running a daycare since the girls didn't look like siblings until they got older. She loved seeing people's reactions when she said that were her daughters, they would always say the dark haired three are plausible, but the blonde one was hard to believe, Shelby would have to interject with she looks like her father and they would understand and get back to whatever it was they were doing.

They were four girls, with four completely different personalities and looks, who somehow kept Shelby on her toes and left her smiling, and would rip each other to shreds at the chance. And you would have never known the turmoil they had gone through in their lives until you looked a little deeper...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? A little more Rachel/Shelby interaction? Yay or Nay? Thanks for reading, please review!**


End file.
